


power beyond my control

by Precious_leviathan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Genderswap, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, feels maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_leviathan/pseuds/Precious_leviathan
Summary: or what happens when a nerd is transported to a gender swap Dragon ball universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which someone is transported to a genderswapped dbz due to time/space shenanigans. Welcome to this trainwreck I’m writing. This is my first time writing a fanfic so it might be terrible.  
> Bold Italics means thought. The following is a non profit fan-based parody Dragonball, Dragonball z, and Dragon ball are all owned by FUNimation, toei animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Hope you enjoy

The day starts out normally enough for a Saturday. It was about 10 AM . Nobody was home but me as mom and dad were out doing something or other. After getting ready for the day by taking a shower and dressing I started brushing my teeth. I stared into the mirror and saw the ugliest mug I ever did see. Messy black hair, long for a boy, square glasses, acne and baggy eyes from staying up too often truly a terrifying sight for any person. **_looking good you absolute stallion_** I think to myself. Now finished with the morning routine I sat down and began to look for something to watch on youtube. Finally settling on something I start the video when suddenly I feel something happening beneath me. I try to jump up out of the way. As a black void is opening up beneath me and before I have time to get out the room it begins to suck me in. **_nononononononononono not happening not being eaten by black hole_** I grab onto a chair, but I barely have enough endurance to do a full minute of exercise let alone fight against what I think is a black hole. I’m able to hang on for about a full minute before my arms give out and I let go. I’m sucked in the black hole. It sort of feels like I’m falling through a void of darkness. **_Well I guess it’s not a black hole still though this is terrible._**

The light from the room I was in begins to disappear as I see something moving in the darkness. I say nothing in hopes it doesn't notice me. It moves closer as it notices me. “Stay back you uh, weird void creature I mean it I’ll hurt ya.” I say terrified. The creature ,ignoring my meaningless threat approaches me. It sort looks like a gray blob with a hollow middle that has smaller purple blob within it. I decide to punch it first attempt to parlay later. I swing my fist towards it. Good news is I hit bad news it doesn't react at all it's actually kind hard even though it feels like slime. It angles itself so the purple orb is looking at my face. “I-” I’m interrupted as thing forces its way in my mouth then down my throat.  **_oh god that tasted disgusting! At least it's not stuck in my throat I guess._ **

**** The light from above has disappeared by this point.  **_If I’m falling now how hard am I going to land?_ ** I don't have enough time to think as light shines from below.  **_Yes! I’m not going to be trapped in the black void forever._ ** I go to the light and am now falling through the sky. **_I wanna go back to the black void. why is today so terrible._ ** I begin screaming as I fall. “aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Looking below I see a jungle on top of a mountain. Still falling I try to think of a way out of this.  **_I could try and grab onto one of the trees yeah that's what I’ll do_ ** looking down it seems I’m about to land in a clearing far away from any trees.  **_Seriously though what is today._ ** I begin to try to think of a way to land safely when I hear an old woman's voice shout “Power pole extend!” A pole begins to extend and catches me by the scruff of my shirt. The pole slowly lowers me onto the ground as it begins to shorten.

An old women in what seems to be eastern looking clothes comes out of the tree line with the pole in hand. Other than the eastern looking clothes and being seeming incredibly fit for someone who looks so old she seems to be a normal gray haired old women. **_Well she saved me so she's probably a nice person_**. “hello thank you for not letting fall to a flat death” I say in my quiet way of speaking. “Oh don't think nothing of it it was the right thing to do.” ** _Yeah just saved my life no biggie_**. “Why were you falling from the sky anyway kid?” I respond gracefully with “ I don't know I think I was just sucked through like a black hole thing and spit out here. Actually where are we” she tells me “we’re on Mount Pazou names Gohan by the way” **_That a boy's name it would funny if she had a grandkid named Goku seeing as to how she has the name and all_**. “My names Tristan” I say quietly “come with me we can talk on the way to my house it’s almost night and you don't wanna be out here when the predators come out” I responded “Oh …. ok then” she says “so you say you were sucked into a hole if that's the case you might not be able to get home.” **_Okay today is terrible enough I don't need you to make it worse_** I ask her “So you've heard of this kind of thing before?” she pauses “ not really but I heard of this one guy who’s claimed to have gone through the same thing you claim to have gone through.” I begin to ask her “So maybe he knows something then right if I could ta-” she interrupts “ He had died when trying to open one of those holes to get to his home.” I stay silent for a while mulling over what she just said. “Anyway you're welcome to live with me for as long as you need seeing as to how you have nowhere else to go.” **_Well I guess that's something. it's not like I've got much of choice right now_**. “Thank you miss Gohan” I say shyly “don't mention it kid fair. Warning though I live with my granddaughter by the looks of it she's stronger than you and I’m the only other person she's ever seen so that's going to be weird” **_I’d be having some pretty perverted thoughts right now if I wasn't just told I’m not able to go home._** “ Whats her name” I inquire “Her names goku and she 9.By the way how old are you kid.” **_Hah least that's some comfort knowing that there was someone weird enough to base their family dynamic around Dragonball_** “ I’m 11” I responded with a little uplifted spirit. We continue with this small talk by her bringing up martial arts training and me heartily responding I'm the weakest person around. I also learn that Goku was adopted.

This lasts until we make it to the house which is really hut. She announces “here we are. Goku I’m back and I found a person who fell from the sky.” I see a bolt of purple rush onto and hug Gohan “Grandma welcome back” **_isn't that just heart warm- she has a tail what the hell is this_ ** as I begin to have a mental freakout Gohan introduces me to goku and explains how I ended up here. Now that I could see Goku she looked like a normal 9 year old if not kinda tomboyish except for the 2 foot monkey tail growing out of her. She had long black hair that angled into hook shapes instead of spikes like in the anime, was wearing a purple gi, was fairly muscular for a kid, and had the dumbest grin on her face as she stared at me. **_OK don't freak out don't freak out I mean there's no way that these people are who I think  they are I mean that doesn't seem possible_ ** . “It’s nice to meet you Tristan, even though you kinda look weird” she greets me. **_OH I look weird says little miss monkey girl_ ** she grabs my hand and tries leading away from the hut “ I going to show you all my favorite places around the mountain and start training with you.”  **_Training oh no that sounds like hard work and I'm to squishy to train_ ** . As she begins pulling me away from the house Gohan Grabs her by the tail and says “ Now, Now we can do all that in the morning It's close to your bedtime so you should be really be getting to sleep.” Goku on her part seems to be struggling to escape the tail hold she finally relents and says “alright alright you win Grandma.”  **_the tail is real that means she's really goku but Goku is a guy where has that hole spit me out at._ ** Goku heads into the hut and says “goodnight”  **_Wait a minute it's night how long was I falling in the void_ ** . Gohan looks at me and says “we only have one bed so unless you want to sleep on the floor you going to have to sleep with me and her.”  **_If today wasn't today the things I would be thinking_ ** . “Hold on she had a tail.” she responds with “ yes she did what's wrong with tails” “That was a real tail.” “yes now onto more important matters there's literally nothing else to do up other than train and hunt the animals. So unless you wanna be bored out of your mind you’ll do one of these things also some training ought to do you some good. I mean I’m not one to put somebody down but you might be the weakest person I’ve ever seen.”  **_Yeah well screw you too_ ** .” Anyway it’s late so you should go to sleep.” I respond with “okay” you’ve been through enough today to sleep. “ I have somethings to do so I’ll  come back later.” she says to me as I head into the hut. 

In the hut I hear Gohan walk away and see goku sitting on, one of the few pieces of furniture in here, the bed. The hut really wasn't much of anything there was a window above a single bed, a chest in a corner, and a stand with the four-star dragonball.  **_Okay so if this is real and that really is goku and that's really a dragonball that hole spit me out into like another dimension or something or I hit my head really hard on something and am in a hallucination._ **  “So how come you don’t don’t have a tail.” she asks me.  **_Might as well mess with her that could be funny_ ** . “It was cut off.” “why'd you let someone cut your tail off.”  she responded. “I didn’t let the fellow cut my tail off. They beat me up then cut off my tail.” “Wow they must've been really strong if they were able to beat you bad enough to cut your tail off.” No I’m just embarrassingly weak.” **_At least I’m an honest liar right._ ** “Oh well don’t worry when we start training you’ll get strong like me.” She says that smiling at me.  **_I can’t escape the training can I? It’s weird she hasn't asked about the whole me being a boy thing yet maybe she just thinks I’m weird looking girl._ ** I hear crickets start chirping outside and all the daylight has stopped shining. When Goku notices this she says “OH NO we have to go sleep now a giant monster comes out a night!” she then grabs and suplexes me into the bed. I attempt to sit up but am forced down and am put in a vice like hug. “Hey Goku let me go….. Goku? Are you already asleep?”  **_Yes she is asleep. A giant monster? I guess she's talking about herself as a great ape. Truth be told I only ever watched the first episode of the original series plus some clips on youtube. I know a little about z most knowledge coming from team four star and nothing about gt or super. I guess i could just be hallucinating this or dreaming or something else. In any case I can't really do anything about it so whatever. Oh please just don't let this be the gt universe._ ** With that final thought I drift off to slumber having nothing else to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it my first time is over can't believe i'm doing this. I’m actually older than my character so if it feels like an 11 year old shouldn't know something that's why.This a weird self insert of myself as I’m going be a lot of different ages.I do plan to go through to z but no promises. I have no idea if this is too long too short or just long enough so please any feedback would be welcome. I’m open to any suggestions on how to make this better.


	2. Everyday life with a saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which somebody gets used to living with with Kid Goku and Grandma Gohan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a genderswapped dbz universe. Bold Italics means thought.The following is a non profit fan-based parody Dragonball, Dragonball z, and Dragon ball are all owned by FUNimation, toei animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Hope you enjoy

I'm falling. I’ve been falling for so long. The darkness stretches into infinity. Something's been staring at me with one glowing purple eye. It’s been staring for so long. Every so often it shifts position. Until finally it lunges at me. It seems to be some sort of grey slime creature. I attempt to guard my body with my arms but it attacks my face. It forces its way into my mouth and it stops me from breathing. As my vision begins to fade. I begin to hear a high pitched voice say “ 在一起我們可以毀滅一切” I’ve no idea what it means, but I have a strong sense to obey. As my vision goes totally black I wake up. 

Waking up realizing that I’ve been having a nightmare.  **_Of course it was a nightmare I’m not in some other dimension that would be crazy._ ** I open my eyes to find that I’m inside a hut with a small girl latching onto my stomach and an old women holding onto her.  **_Offspring of female dog. Okay only the last bit was a nightmare._ ** I try and fail to struggle out of the vice like grip of Goku.  **_Guess I have to wait until they wake up. Curse my insomnia. …… I wonder how long that's going to take it’s light outside so hopefully not long._ ** Years in the future, but really only ten minutes Goku stirs awake.  **_Finally!_ ** Her grip loosens and she slides out of the bed then I slide out of the bed. She begins to stretch and I head outside she soon follows suit. “Grandma wanted me to show you all the stuff on the mountain so follow me.” she announces and begins walking into the forest. 

Following her she says “ I usually like to start the day out with a snack, I’m feeling like pork. come on! I know a good place.” She starts running and I’m barely able keep up. We come up to a tree “Climb up, hurry”  **_Too much exercise_ ** Out of breath I make it to the branch below where goku stops at just in time. I hear the sound of stampeding as a hoard of boar began trampling all in their path. Goku says “Alright wait until the last one then pounce on it alright.” “Yeah that sounds like a go-” I’m interrupted by a cracking sound. Snap. The branch I’m standing on snaps and I fall screaming onto one of the biggest boars in the hoard.  **_Why do so many bad things happen to me._ ** I grab onto the boar, formally known as Boarzilla, to not fall into the trample path. I begin to pat the boar on the head “nice pig, good pig.” Boarzilla begins charging through the hoard butting everything out of his way. I hear Goku scream after me “ try to steer it away from the rest then I’ll deck it in the face.” Following the advice I tug at Boarzilla’s mane to drive it into the forest. In response to this Boarzillia begins bucking like a mechanical bull causing my hand to slip and get bitten by Boarzillia. “You stupid swine.” I begin beating Boarzillia with my bloodied bitten hand. Through punching and pulling I steer Boarzillia out of the hoard, just as Goku jumps out and punches Boarzillia in the snout. Thus ends the mighty Boarzilla as his face erupts into blood.

“Wow, I’ve never been able to get one as big as this. This may actually be enough for both of us.” Goku chimes happily carrying the fallen monster over her shoulder. “This thing’s like twice the size of the both of us combined how will it not be enough.” Goku turns to me and says “Clearly you don't know how much I can eat.”  **_Oh if you only knew what I know._ ** When we make it back to the hut Gohan is out clearing an area. “Hey Grandma look at what we beat up.” Gohan spins around and nods at the boar carcass. Goku goes over to a fire pit next to the hut and start the fire placing the boar on a spit above the fire. “Okay while that spitroasts we should train.”  **_Oh christ no I can weasel my way out of this._ ** “I think I have a so-” I’m interrupted by being punched square in the jaw.  **_Alright I’m peeved. Scream and tear._ ** I scream and lunge at Goku catching her by surprise. I begin to pulverize the small girl. My punches have no effect whatsoever. Goku picks me up and throws me in the air. I land with a thud in a sand pit. **_Perfect right where I want to be._ ** I grab a fistful of sand and wait. Goku approaches and prepares for the finisher when suddenly I yell “pocket sand” and throw the sand in her eyes.Using this moment to my advantage I punch Goku in the face, it has no effect. I then attempt to sweep her legs to trip her when she yells “Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper” Delivering a punch to the face, a poke to the eyes, and an open palm slap to the face.

This is how the rest of the day basically went I try to do something underhanded it has little to no effect then get the life nearly kicked out of me by a little girl until the boar is finished. In fact this is how most days go just switch the boar to some other animal. The only real change is my horror when some the animals talk and my shock when goku started calling me brother near the end of the first year. I had to correct when she first called me sister. **_she only said that because she doesn't know what a boy is right. I don't look like a girl right, anybody._ ** I had tried to explain genders to Goku but Gohan stopped me for some reason. I’ve given up on going home after the first couple of months. I’ve gotten stronger not as strong as goku, but definitely stronger. After the first year though I had allowed myself to forget about an important event.

The day had started off normally Goku and I went fishing. “ I still don’t understand why you don’t like fish or why you always look away when I do this.” Goku asks assumedly putting her tail into the water. “ I don’t like fish because they can talk and I look away because you strip when you do this.” She responded brashly with “so.”  **_Oh you sweet summer child you_ ** “Just catch a freakin fish already. It’s getting kinda late already.” I hear a splash of water as Goku jumps after a fish. It doesn't take long for her to burst out of the water dragging a fish bigger than the both of us combined. “Alright I got one let’s go.” she says heading towards the hut. I avert my eyes “Goku put your Gi back on!” She stops “Oh right hehe I forgot. Hey bro?” I respond “yes.” She asks “Are you okay? your face is turning red.”  **_No it isn’t shut up_ ** “I’m fine just put your cloths back on.” She dons her cloths and continues dragging the fish with me following in tow. 

Halfway through the walk home I’m in the middle of telling Goku a story. “That’s when the hero, Mario ,threw the tyrannical Koopa king, Bo-” I’m interrupted with Gohan screaming “ GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!” We begin running towards the hut to find Gohan chasing a group of monkeys into the forest before losing them. “Grandma what's wrong.” Goku rushes to her side. “Those monkeys stole my most prized possession.” Goku responds “ Don’t worry grandma I’ll get it back.” she rushes into the jungle. “Wait the full moon is nearly up.” she turns to me “we have to go get her before nightfall.” Then she rushes into the jungle. **_The full mo- Oh nonononononononononono got stop this._ ** Finally I rush into the jungle.

Gohan and I split up to find Goku. With all the training I’m able to jump across the treetops in the search. Yelling out “ GOKU ” every so often. The search takes long and night arrives soon.  **_Alright there’s no giant monkey yet maybe it will be cloudy all night and she won’t see the moon._ ** “GOKU! COME OUT!” I hear something jump out of one the trees behind me. I turn to find Goku with the dragon ball in her hands.  **_Oh thank god or kami or kai_ ** “Hey bro look I found grandma’s thing.” She presents the dragon ball. I pull her into a hug “Don’t ever run off into the jungle alone again.” She doesn't respond “Goku?” I look at her face. She’s staring bug eyed into the sky specifically at the full moon.  **_Oh come on._ ** She grits her teeth and begins trembling. She then begins growing and growing and growing until she becomes a giant monkey. By now I’ve begun to run for it. This goes fine until I hear a rahggggggghghghgh from Goku and see a giant furry fist rocketing into me. I attempt to dodge but find myself unable instead I hear the voice from the nightmare I’ve had a few times now. “ 沒有這將幫助我們毀滅.” I’m unable to dodge out of the way and am hit. Everything goes dark.

I awaken sore and feel like I’ve been hit by both train and a truck.  **_I’m alive? I’M ALIVE!_ ** I sit up and notice my surroundings. There is an obscene amount of viscera around me, all the ground is torn, and all the trees are either gone or knocked over. The viscera is mostly animals but near the end of the scene there is a bloodied and torn set of Gohan's cloths with the four star dragon ball right next to it. I grasp the cloths and the ball then start to mourn.  **_I could of prevented this I could of found Goku sooner._ **  A few minutes pass and I resolve to finish mourning after I find Goku. I look around finding Goku naked hanging from a tree by her tail unconscious.  **_Come on, sis._ ** I pick her up. Cradling her I go to the hut surprisingly untouched by all this. I place her in the bed lay a new gi out for her and head back to the carnage site. **_If she knows that she caused Gohan's death she’ll break._ ** Because of that reason I gather all the bodies and the clothes into a pile. Without a word I burn the pile. Seeing as to how the ground is entirely dirt I can leave it unattended so I go back to the hut.

Waiting for Goku to wake up I realize something. Giant monkey Goku wouldn't have ripped up all those animals or have torn up Gohan. That means something else got to them.  **_Can’t imagine an animal would risk eating some corpses with the great ape around._ ** Stewing over this question I hear Goku awaken. **_Now the hardest part._ ** Goku comes out in her Gi “What happened? Wheres Grandma?” I attempt to respond stone faced but choke up in the middle “The Giant monster that comes out during night attacked it knocked the both of us out and,” I pause and swallow “ killed Gohan.” She stares up into my eyes and I see tears welling up inside her eyes. Suddenly she erupts with “ I’ll destroy that monster how dare it hurt Grandam and you I’ll-I’ll”  **_I can’t let her go out at night to hunt a nonexistent monster._ ** “CALM DOWN! Gohan was able to drive the monster away it’s gone for now but it can always come back so we have to be sure to not be out at night anymore alright.” Goku nods then says “Do you have Grandmas ball?” I present the dragonball to her. “Grandma isn’t gone we still have this of her.” she says grabbing the ball and placing it back on the pedestal. She walks back out and says “As long as we have her thing she’s still around, right.” **_That makes sense in some way._ ** “Right.” The daily routine changes I usually stay at the hut to guard the dragonball and Goku goes out to get food. We still train and shes continues to be stronger than me. She also starts going to bed a lot early for a while and seems a bit more clingy than before. The nightmares with me falling are longer now and includes me watching helplessly as a grayish purple beast is tearing Gohan apart.  Despite the grisly events after a few weeks everything calms down and it feels sort of normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have an idea how to make the overall story different from the anime or manga. I also am setting up a story for my character. Props to anyone who got all the references. I have no idea what I’m doing so any suggestions would be welcome. Sorry for the long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Someone and Goku joins a blue haired Schoolboy on a quest. Set in a genderswapped dbz universe. Bold Italics means thought.The following is a non profit fan-based parody Dragonball, Dragonball z, and Dragon ball are all owned by FUNimation, toei animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Hope you enjoy sorry for the wait.

Changing perspectives

 

Goku’s POV: I wake up next to my brother as I’ve almost always have. **_Still asleep._** I get out of bed and begin walking out of the hut whispering to grandma’s ball and bro “bye guys I’m going to go on a supply run.” I grab Grandma's giant wood cutting axe and set off. **_Grandma always said the best trees were at the very top of the mountain._** I bolt through the jungle to get to the mountain top. At the top I find one of the biggest trees and in one smooth motion I swing the axe through the tree. Cutting one big circular piece of wood. I jump on top of that piece and begin log rolling my way down Mount Pazou. On my descent I encounter two monkeys hanging from a tree “ Heya fellas. Just hanging around I see. HAH” **_I’m hilarious._** Rolling up a massive slope the log is thrown into the air and I jump off it landing in front of home. Waiting for the log to land I prepare by striking some poses and when finally in reach I punch it. Tiny bits of firewood land perfectly in a pile, then I hear some clapping.

I spin around to see Bro clapping. Finishing he says “I still don't know how you're able to do that.” he’s talking quietly as usual. **_He always acts like the stuff I do is something he can't do._** I responds with “I don’t understand why you don't do this .” He turns around and walks inside the hut “yeah well, you're just stronger than me.” “You always say tha-” catching something out of the corner of my eye I stop. Bro turns around to see me looking at Grandma’s ball glowing. **_Grandma?_** “ Grandmas trying to tell us something!”I look at Bro to see he’s like he's in deep thought. “Uh, yeah that's definitely what's happening right now s-sis.” He Choked out the sis part. **_Guess he’s still not use to saying that for some reason._** Grandma’s ball stops glowing.“Well thats over. You should go finish your daily routine. I’ll keep watch on the ball.” He says to me still staring at the dragonball.“Grandma why’d you stop? It’s alright you can try again later.” I begin trailing out the hut grabbing the power pole. **_Now if only I could understand what she's saying._** Meanwhile a few miles away there is a young blue haired weirdo holding a watch. “Finally, your going to be mine you little magical jewel.” 

Jumping through the jungle I make my way to one of the rivers. Grabbing an apple and perching myself atop a tree I say “This ought to be enough until I nab a fish.”  Finishing the apple I toss it behind me and begin to continue through to the river when suddenly I hear “Raww” Spinning around I find a disgruntled looking saber toothed mountain lion staring with the look of death directly at my face. “Hello!” I greet the lion. Sadly the lion is rude and attempts to pounce me. I easily dodge out the way and lead it towards a cliff. With one more roar the lion pounces then I catch it by the teeth and throw it down the cliff into the river below.  “Bad mountain lion.” Then with all mean cats out of the way I jump into the river below. 

**_Alright fish time for you to be caught ... like a fish._ ** I dive into the water after spotting a giant fish. The fish screams “AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH” realizing a small 14ish girl is attempting to eat it. In its blind fear the fish faceplants straight into a rock. **_YYYAAYYY fish caught._ ** Grabbing the fish by the tail I burst out of the world. Slamming the fish ,that's 3 times my size, onto the ground I gather my belongings and begin heading back home. Reaching one of the paths I hear some kind of roaring heading towards me. I ready the power pole pointing it towards the noise. That's when I see a silver monster bounding towards me. “You can’t have my fish!” I shout at the monster. Running towards it I swing the power pole knocking the monster on it back. “Is that all you’ve got.” Stepping towards the fallen beast I hear “No it isn’t.” Something burst out of the monster points a metal stick at me and starts starts firing things at me.  **_Owowowow._ ** After a few seconds of firing it eventually stops. Then I see somebody step out of the metal beast. “How’s that for all I go- HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?” I prepare to launch at the person “ My body is as strong as steel. NOW FIG- wait you're not a monster.” Now that I’m able to look at this person I determine that they are human with a blue bowl cut, no tail, and looks weaker than anyone i’ve ever seen before. “DO I LOOK LIKE A MONSTER YOU LITTLE-” they stop after I poke them in the stomach with the power pole. “ You look like a person but you don’t have a tail” I poke them in the chest “or those things grandma said older people get.” The blue haired person blinks at me. “Of course I don't have a tail and it be weird if had a … c-chest I’m a boy.”  **_Oh like bro now if only I could figure out the difference._ ** “Oh well Grandma said I had to be nice to boys so, uh sorry for beating up your monster. I thought it wanted my fish.” I motion towards his metal monster. “I’m going to leave now. Byeeee.” I pick my fish up and start heading back home when I see him pull out a silver thing. “ Do you live that way.” He points towards home so I nod. “ How about to make up for destroying my ‘monster’ you let me go with you?” “Alright but you can't have my fish it’s mine.” “I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID FISH.” like that he follows me while I try to keep my fish away from him.

“Bro I’m back!” Bro pokes his head out the door “Hey sis … and blue haired freak.” “You're the one who lives in the woods.” I throw the fish onto the cooking pit. “ Did grandma glow while I  was away?” The blue haired guy asks “Your grandmother glows.” “Once but not for very long.” Bro responds ignoring him to which he says “Don't ignore me!” I enter the hut with the boy behind me.  **_I should really ask his name_ ** . Bro leads us to Grandma’s ball. Upon seeing it the boy says “I KNEW it was up here somewhere.” and reaches for it. Both me and bro instantly grab his arms. I tell him “ Only me and bro can touch it!” The blue haired guy tries to struggle.  **_WOW the guy is super weak._ ** “Okay okay I get it. I’m cool now. now you can let go.” we let go of him. “I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Bulma.”  **_That's a stupid name._ ** “My names goku.”Bro says “My name is Tristan.” He reaches into his pockets and pulls out 2 other balls. To this I say  “WOW you have two other grandma” He responds with  “No these are dragonballs.There magic and if somebody gathers all the dragonballs they get a wish. So I’m trying to gather all of them.” He stands there with his hands on his hips and a kind of creepy grin. “Then what are you going to wish for.” Bro asks. “Well you know what anybody would wish for.” Bro answers with “Immortality.” I answer with “To grow a tail.”  **_That's what I would wish for if I were him._ **  “Look it’s really not important but what is important is what I need to do to get your dragonball.” He says quickly. Bro steps in between the grandma’s dragonball and Bulma “It’s not for sale.” Bulma takes a step towards me places a hand on the bottom of his shirt “You know if you give me that dragonball I’ll give you a peek.” “Peek at what?” I ask. “M-My abs what else would I show you.”  **_do you even have abs._ ** I respond with “I think mine are better.”  “W-WELL YOU'RE SHORT!” Bro says “Really.That's the best you got.” Bulma collects himself “ If you won’t give me the dragonball, how about you both come with me and take it with you.” Bro look at me “Up to you.”  **_Well if we go we can see civilization and bro said that he misses civilization, but he also said that that I wouldn’t be able to do a lot of the stuff I do here._ ** Bro pipe in “You know this kinda trip might make you a better fighter.”  I interrupt with “REALLY.” he continues “Yeah, think of all the things left unfought if you stay up here”  **_Well that's a deal maker._ ** “We’ll do it but only we can carry our dragonball, so we don’t mix them up.” Bulma picks up one his “There's no chance of ours mixing up they all have a different amount of stars on them, see.” “Oh, well then you can carry ours.” Stepping out of the hut bulma pulls a small capsule out of his pocket “You two stand back.” He throws the capsule into the air and out pops another metal monster. I pull out the power pole “Now that he has our dragonball he's going to feed us to his pet monster.” Bro picks me up and put me on top of the monster. “It’s not a monster it's a motorcycle it’s how some people travel.” Bro sit inside some kind of side chair while Bulma Sit in front of me. Then we set off.

While driving down the mountains Bulma pulls out the thing he had when he asked to go with me “With this we can track down the other dragonballs.” then shows it to us. “All those dots are dragonballs. We’re heading towards the closest one now.” The ride continues with Bulma explaining things. Then suddenly he stops “Hold on I need take a pitstop.” He gets up and begins walking behind a rock when I try to follow him bro grabs my tail. “Owww! Why’d you do that.” “He doesn't want you to follow him.” “Why not.” “He’s peeing.” “So?” Bro doesn't respond.  **_Boys are weird._ ** Suddenly we hear Bulma scream out “HELP!” Bro says “Now you can follow him.” With that I rush behind the rock to see Bulma being held by a giant pterodactyl. “Is this a friend of yours Bulma.” Before he responds the dinosaur covers his mouth with a claw. “Yes I am. I was just about to take him to dinner.” with that It launches into the sky.  **_I don’t think that's true._ ** “HEY BRO, IF BULMA’S BEING CARRIED AWAY BY A PTERODACTYL WHAT SHOULD I DO.” “GOKU, SAVE HIM!” “OKAY.” Running back to the motorcycle I begin to try to drive it like Bulma and after a few failed attempts we take off.  Aiming for a slope the motorcycle is launched into the air right beside the pterodactyl. I swing the power pole towards the pterodactyl’s head forcing it to let go of Bulma and begin falling. Then, so do we with Bro and Bulma screaming the entire way. Bro lands in some bushes, I land by catching the power pole on a tree, Bulma is caught by a tree root over a cliff, and both the pterodactyl and motorcycle land at the bottom of the cliff. **_Don’t think the pterodactyl getting back up. That suck, I don't really like hurting people that much._ ** I hear Bulma scream at us “ONE OF YOU GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!” 

Elsewhere an imp, a talking dog that stand upright, and an adult man are lurking around a tomb. The dog says “B-boss  I don’t think we should be here.” “SHUDUP Shu, we stay here until we find the Dragonball.” The imp responds. When the human calls out. “Empress I think I found it.” “Coming Mai.” The imp and dog rush over to the human to look inside a corridor of knight armor to see a dragonball resting on a pillow. The imp runs up to it, picks it up and yells out I wish to rule the world. Flourishing her arms she knocks over one of the knights and it fall on her.The helmet opens exposing a skull. “How dare you! You bag of bones, I am Empress Pilaf.” She pushes the Knight of her, causing the skull inside the helmet to roll off on to the floor. Pilaf clears her throat “Now that I’m ruler of the world I name both of you to be duke's.” Mai informs “Empress I hate to be the one who ruins your night, but you have to have all 7 to make your wish.” “So more searching?” Mai says “Afraid so.” Pilaf throws the dragonball at Chu “This is your fault.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes another chapter. What will happen next. Will it take another 2 months to come out will the author not be a lazy F###boy. You'll only be able to know if you read the next chapter that will hopefully come out. Now as always any criticism at all will be accepted and I will attempt to correct my mistake. Sorry for the wait.


End file.
